mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blue Moon e North Star
Blue Moon = |-| North Star= Blue Moon e North Star são um casal de namorados, um sendo unicórnio e esta última uma Pégaso. Blue Moon aparece não identificado pelo nome em três episódios de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e nomeado em cartas colecionáveis. Existem outros dois personagens com nomes idênticos: Blue Moon e North Star que aparece como garanhões da Wild Bunch Gang no livro Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. Densenvolvimento e projeto Blue Moon compartilha sua base, crina e cores de olho, cutie mark de rosa dos ventos, e design de colete e em parte ou completamente com "South Pole", compartilha seu design, cor dos olhos, design da cutie mark e, por vezes, esquema de cores e design de colete com "Star Dream/Sky Dream", partilha a sua cor dos olhos e às vezes o projeto com "Chocolate Sun", e compartilha sua cutie mark com Léon, geralmente Príncipe Blueblood e, em alguns materiais Friends Forever Garanhão sem nome #13 - Doctor. North Star tem o mesmo nome de uma pégaso égua do G1. Representação na série thumb|left|Dois Blue Moon em A Melhor Noite de Todas. Dois Blue Moons, um com uma cutie mark de três estrelas e outro com uma cutie mark que varia entre isso e uma rosa dos ventos, aparecem durante o Grande Baile Galopante em Canterlot em A Melhor Noite de Todas, e cantam como parte do coro para em Lá no Baile. Blue Moon, com a sua cutie mark de estrelas, mais tarde aparece em uma rua em Maretropolis em Pôneis Poderosos e dentro do no estádio do Império do Cristal nos Jogos de Equestria na quarta temporada no episódio de mesmo nome. Versões Diferentes Representação nos livros Um outro personagem com o nome de North Star aparece no Deserto San Palomino em Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds capítulos 1-2, como um dos garanhões da Wild Bunch Gang que tentam roubar o Doomed Diadem of Xilati que Daring Do carrega. Outras representações Blue Moon, com a sua cutie mark de estrelas, aparece fora de Canterlot no fundo do rodapé de uma ex-página de Hub em Promotions.com para Castle Creator. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Blue Moon, com a sua cutie mark de rosa dos ventos, é um personagem jogável no jogo móvel da Gameloft. Sua descrição no jogo é "Blue Moon é um unicórnio suave adequado que brilha dia e noite e ele trota através de Equestria." Mercadoria thumb Blue Moon e North Star foram nomeados pela primeira vez no jogo de cartas Enterplay no cartão de Blue Moon α #60 C, que retrata Blue Moon com sua cutie mark de rosa dos ventos e dá-lhe a descrição "Informantes de Canterlot dizem que Blue Moon e North Star namoram há meses. Quando perguntado sobre seu relacionamento, Blue Moon foi citado como dizendo: "Ela me faz sentir tão jovem!" Curiosidades *Existem dois personagens chamados North Star. A primeira é uma égua e é namorada de Blue Moon e o outro é membro da Wild Bunch Gang no livro. Sendo que este North Star é um garanhão. *North Star da mercadoria nunca foi mostrada, apenas mencionada ser namorada de Blue Moon. *Blue Moon aparece constantemente com dois tipos de cutie mark: uma rosa dos ventos e três estrelas. No episódio A Melhor Noite de Todas, apareceram dois dele com cutie marks diferentes. Erros *Na dublagem brasileira, os "Blue Moons" de A Melhor Noite de Todas cantam com uma voz feminina, devido a dublagem fazer o coro feminino, que foi um erro. Citações :Pôneis incluindo dois Blue Moon: E tudo o que desejamos acontecerá no Baile :Pôneis incluindo dois Blue Moon: No Baile da realeza, lá não tem pobreza :Pôneis incluindo dois Blue Moon: Lá no Baile :— Lá no Baile, A Melhor Noite de Todas :North Star: Look here, lil' lady! :North Star: You expectin' us to leave the treasure when we...uh...need it?! I mean, we should get it 'cause you have it, and we're wantin' it and, uh... :Slingshot: I think what my buddy here is trying to say is that we ain't goin' back empty-hoofed! :North Star: Yeah! :North Star: Full-hoofed! :— Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds :North Star: What a load of rotten hay! :North Star: I'm real tired of talkin', Sling. Next thing ya know, she's gonna be sayin' that the Halo in the Sky is real, too. And everypony knows it ain't— :— Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds Galeria Referências en:Blue Moon and North Star Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Antagonistas